Aru hi mori no naka XX
by 3rika-chan
Summary: Ésta es una pequeña y desesperada continuación a la 7ma entrega del doujinshi de KSB. ¿Ookami-san será devorado o Kuma tendrá piedad?
**Capítulo 1: Un día en el bosque, encontré a mi persona especial.**

― Si quieres comerme… puedes hacerlo. ― Sentenció con firmeza y una luz que irradiaba inocencia.

Tal vez se trataba de su terquedad, ese fuerte carácter bipolar del lobo que amo. Mi vista se perdió en su apacible expresión, «¡Ah! Definitivamente lo amo» pensé con ansiedad y un temblor en mis articulaciones que no podía controlar. Una insaciable sed se escurrió por mi boca mientras mis pupilas se dilataban, lo deseaba en mis brazos más que a otra cosa. No entendía las razones que impulsaban a Ookami-san a actuar cómo lo hacía, ese misterio y la brutalidad con la que se desenvolvía hacía que cayera perdidamente enamorado.

― ¿Eh?... ¿Por qué dices algo como eso? ¿Por qué tan de repente? No lo comprendo.

Todavía no lograba recuperar el aliento que me había robado, su propuesta era inesperada y descuidada. Otra vez sentí que me subestimaba, él no se daba cuenta que podía confundir sus palabras y dejar volar mi corazón. Se iba tan lejos que me costaba amarrarlo y regresarlo a la realidad; al abismo a donde pertenecía. Mi pecho se estrujó, en realidad lo malinterpretaba, podía referirse a cualquier cosa menos a lo que deseaba. Ya me había percatado de lo aprensivo que era con su manada, aunque todavía no me explicaba su apego hacia mí, seguramente me consideraba un salvavidas. No era el amor de su vida. Pero Ookami-san era el amor de mi vida.

Mis manos sudaron, mi corazón latía acelerado casi como si fuera a salir disparado, y apreté mis ojos repitiéndome una y otra vez que no era real; se trataba una de mis tantas fantasías. Apreté con desesperación el muslo de sus brazos, me aferré a él, a mis palabras y dejé atrás mis sueños. Escudriñé sus delicadas pero imponentes facciones y después noté mi lamentable ser reflejado en sus anteojos. ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer? Después de tanto tiempo lo tenía frente a mí pero mi cuerpo no respondía. No podía someterlo una segunda ocasión, no podía tratar así a quien amaba con fervor, no cometería el mismo pecado pues un buen oso no tropieza con la misma piedra dos veces. No era quien solía ser, amarlo me había cambiado.

― ¿Qué sucede Kuma? Te ves extraño ¿Te sientes bien? ― Me preguntó preocupado.

― N-nada, no sucede nada.

Enmudecí mientras mi agarre perdió fuerza. Quería llorar con demasía, sin descanso, hasta vaciar cada una de mis memorias y poder encontrar alguna clase de consuelo. Mis ojos se cristalizaron, el escozor quemaba y me avergoncé. No quería causarle lastima, él tenía a su familia y yo seguiría mi camino solo; así se suponía que tenía que suceder. Él estaba a tiempo de redimirse, podía volver antes de la siguiente estación si partía mañana a primera hora pero ¿Por qué no quería que se marchase? ¿Por qué él no quería marcharse? Lo amo pero sigue sin entender que busco su felicidad; aun sobre de la mía. Ese alocado sentimiento no puede ser junto a mí, por lo poco que hemos compartido estoy consciente de la situación: él quiere una descendencia y es algo que no puedo ofrecerle. Conmigo no hay ninguna garantía. A mí lado sería infeliz.

― ¿No era esto lo que querías? ¿Ya no quieres comerme? ― Enunció con frialdad. ― ¿Entonces sí has encontrado pareja? ― Concluyó mientras agachaba la mirada y descendían sus finas orejas.

― Te equivocas, no hay nadie más importante para mí que Ookami-san. Dudo que pueda encontrar a alguien tan especial como tú incluso si recorriera todo el mundo, pero… no quiero lastimarte.

Por fin lo dije, puse en palabras el miedo que sentía y se materializó. Solté al jefe de la manada y di un par de pasos en retroceso. Veía la salida de la cueva aproximarse, era fácil de leer en mi expresión que deseaba correr y escapar. La penumbra se veía peligrosa desde la calidez de mi hogar, sonidos extraños abarrotaban la misteriosa noche y envolvía a quien se adentraba a ella en un gélido viento comparable al invierno. Si daba el primer paso era seguro que no regresaría en varios días, me ocultaría en cualquier hoyo o tronco que pudiera cubrirme de los intrusos y permanecería en la misma quietud que me acompañaba durante la hibernación. Me aterraba descubrir la verdad, me aterraba descubrir que sus sentimientos fueran reales, pero lo que más temía era que a pesar de estar juntos y nuestros sentimientos fueran correspondidos no pudiéramos ser felices.

― ¿Por qué me lastimarías?

― Porque ya lo he hecho en el pasado. Si te amo y te lo demuestro con todo mí ser creo que podría destruirte. Además no quiero interponerme entre tu manada y tú, debes regresar con ellos lo antes posible. Debo confesar que gracias a su generosidad me sentí como parte de tu manada por un corto periodo de tiempo aunque sabía que no era más que una ilusión, yo no soy, ni puedo ser, como ustedes. Yo estoy solo. ― Flaqueó mi alma y se me escaparon las gotas de agua. Era gruesas y más saladas que nunca; era un amargo sabor que no olvidaría. ― Este tiempo que estuvimos alejados pude reflexionar y me di cuenta que tenías razón, estaba imponiéndote mis deseos, te herí de una horrible manera y todavía no me explico cómo fue que lo aceptaste; no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ello y lo agradecido que estoy por tu infinita misericordia. Te ruego que me perdones.

Hice una pausa para recobrar el aliento y darle oportunidad de opinar pero no dijo nada. Mi cabeza permaneció inclinada rogando porqué un rayo me partiera en dos o la tierra me tragara, sobraba decir cuán arrepentido me sentía, después de haberlo lastimado no merecía esa clase de confesión y mucho menos recibir un sentimiento puro y genuino de su parte. Me reincorporé pero la irregularidad en mi respiración continuaba.

― Te amo tanto Ookami-san y haría cualquier cosa que te hiciera feliz. ― Sonreí amargamente. ― Lo que sea. Incluso si eso significa dejarte ir.

Lo abracé. Mi frágil constitución se deshizo en su pecho y sollocé en silencio. Cerré mis ojos y apartando todo sentido excepto el olfato pude captar mejor su olor. A pesar de ser un lobo no olía como los demás, no detectaba la sangre o el fuerte aroma a muerte; olía a miel. ¿Por qué un lobo olía tan exquisitamente dulce? Por su cabello expedía una agradable fragancia de una esencia indescifrable para mi memoria. Yo disfrutaba de los frutos dulces pero esa delicia no tenía comparación; era como si invadiera mi espacio y perdiera rastro de raciocinio mientras el aroma de ese manjar llenara mis pulmones y se derritiera en mi boca. Disfrutar de su aroma era como probar un pedazo de cielo, como ingerir un elixir de vitalidad rayando en lo prohibido, o como saborear una jugosa baya en el más radiante día de verano. Su palma acarició mi cabello y orejas con delicadeza, producía una sensación de cosquilleo que me relajaba. Toda pena se desvanecía con su toque al igual que la lluvia enjuagaba todo signo de tristeza.

― T-te amo. ― Susurré con los ojos aguados y la quijada trémula. ― ¿Sería mucho pedir que te quedaras conmigo hasta el amanecer? Pienso marcharé al alba.

― ¡Pero no se supone que hagas eso! Yo…

― Es lo único que deseo. ― Sujeté sus manos entre las mías y sentí un débil palpitar que nos conectaba. ― Jamás sentí soledad pero desde que te conocí mi corazón no deja de doler y se produce un vacío en mi estómago que no puede llenarse ni con todas las bayas del mundo, ni con la más rica miel. Esa fue la única razón por la que seguí tu consejo y fui a buscar una pareja, pero…

No pude terminar la oración, no tenía las fuerzas que se requerían. Ookami-san no dejó de acariciar mi pelaje, escuchaba cada una de mis palabras y eso reconfortó mi corazón. Aunque mis palabras eran atropelladas, aunque parecían torpes y flojas por mi sollozo, él escuchó atentamente. Ookami-san siempre me escuchaba incluso si no entendía mis sentimientos.

― Perdóname Ookami-san.

― No tengo nada que perdonarte, me salvaste la vida… en dos ocasiones para ser exactos. ― Contestó con naturalidad.

― Voy a irme pero quiero que me prometas que regresarás con tu manada, por favor. ― Apreté su palma y tragué para deshacer el nudo tratando de controlarme.

― No puedo hacer eso. Eres un idiota si piensas que te dejaré ir con tanta facilidad, esta cueva es tu hogar ¿Por qué tienes que irte? ¿Por qué tienes que volver a dejar todo lo que conoces sólo por mi causa? ¿¡No tuviste que adaptarte a este lugar, a este estilo de vida!? ¡No es justo! ¡Estas siendo irracional!

«Irracional, es gracioso que lo menciones» pensé. Su fuerte mirada y su ceño fruncido me decían que no tenía intenciones de regresar. Nunca lo había visto tan decidido, me angustiaba. Hizo que me sintiera necesitado, mi instinto me decía que siempre podría regresar a sus brazos como un niño pequeño, su mirada me develaba que podía confiar en él, que no me dañaría o mentiría ¿Qué amaba? ¿Me amaba?

― ¡Ya te lo dije: si quieres comerme puedes hacerlo, no me importa! No entiendo porque dudas, ¿Por qué sigues huyendo?

¿Qué respuesta podría ofrecerle para convencerlo? ¿Era tan obvia mi infelicidad? Su determinación me contestaba mejor de lo que yo podía esperar. Era inaudito que la felicidad se presentara repentinamente y en bandeja de plata.

Exhalé con cierto alivio mientras un dolor apuñalaba mi cabeza, parecido a una aguja incrustándose por el costado. Delineé su rostro con ansiedad para comprobar su autenticidad. Con gran vacilación rocé sus labios y evadió mi mirada. Giró con delicadeza su rostro, mostrándome su cuello largo y limpio, soltó un pequeño gemido y se tensó. Aproximé mis labios a su tibieza y cuando sellé nuestra unión me percaté de su goce. Procuraba mantener el lado lascivo de su voz dormido, cubría su boca con su antebrazo y mordía sus labios para asegurarse. Mi nariz percibía como su fragancia se incrementaba y excitaba mi sexo. El sabor de su cuello era una delicia, quería devorarlo como me lo había ofrecido, quería que fuera mío y yo volverme suyo; una sola combinación, un solo resplandor en el ocaso.

Mis dedos cobraron vida y se deslizaron entre los pliegues de su camisa para acariciar su figura. Los botones fueron desabrochándose inexorablemente con el movimiento y un par de ellos salieron volando para quedar perdidos en la eternidad. Ookami-san se retorcía con inquietud y se sujetaba de mis ropas como si estuviera al filo del abismo.

― P-por favor, haz-lo rápido… a-acaba de una vez.

El sufrido tono de su voz me hizo reaccionar y observé con cuidado su expresión. Fue como si me arrojaran un balde con agua fría. Su cuello presentaba una herida, era la superficial marca de mis dientes, y sus ojos estaban llorosos. No parecía disfrutarlo en lo absoluto. Sus hombros se habían tensado, apretaba con fuerza sus parpados en signo de asco y sus manos se empuñaron para temblar con inquietud.

― Lo siento, no tendría que haberme dejado llevar. ¿Esto no te gusta verdad Ookami-san?

― Soy un lobo de palabra, si te di permiso es porque puedes hacerlo. ― Dijo frenando paulatinamente sus palabras, era como si estuviera analizando lo que decía en voz alta y se fuera arrepintiendo de cada una de ellas.

― Pero tienes miedo, estás temblando.

Ookami-san parecía no haberlo notado sino hasta que se lo planteé, agachó la cabeza e intentó disminuir los temblores que se veían reflejados en sus extremidades a causa de sus nervios. Su ceño se fruncía con impotencia y sus mejillas se pintaban de color carmín. Sujetó con autoridad su brazo a modo de orden y luego me besó; sin aviso ni reparo. La sensación era dulce, inocente y tierna. Su gesto era casto y si tuviera que comparar sus actos con un color diría que eran blancos; puro e inocente blanco.

― ¿V-vas a decirme que tú no tienes miedo? Además… ¿lastimarme, tú? Puede que seas impulsivo y atolondrado pero ahora tengo claro que no es tu intención provocarme cualquier tipo de sufrimiento. Tal vez hayas tomado ventaja la primera vez pero… lo que quiero decir es, que no soy el único que ha resultado lastimado. Tú no sangras, no tienes una herida visible que haya que curar, tus heridas provienen de aquí. ― Finalizó tocando mi pecho, justo donde se aloja el corazón. ― ¿Aquí es donde te duele, verdad?

Asentí y Ookami-san se acercó a secar mis mejillas con sus delgados dedos. Me enterneció y rompió un pedazo más de mi corazón; deseaba terminar de romperlo para entregárselo por completo. Sujeté sus dedos provocando que se detuviera, nos vimos embelesados, lo tomé de la cintura y lo atraje para besarlo. Rocé con delicadeza mis labios contra los suyos hasta hacerlo suspirar y que me permitiera introducir mi lengua. Empezó a retorcerse y nuevamente se aferró a mis ropas. Nos separábamos buscando aire y regresábamos buscando nuestros corazones.

― Q-quiero comerme a Ookami-san. ― Confesé con la respiración entrecortada mientras lo sostenía.

― Está… bien. Hazlo.

A pesar de estar de acuerdo evadió mi mirada y se sonrojó. Me apartó en un mal movimiento y cayó sobre la cama de heno; yo sobre él. Observé sus ojos miel mientras la luz disminuía y quedábamos varados en la oscuridad de la cueva; su fulgor se convirtió en la llama que iluminaba mis pasos. Los troncos en la fogata dejaron de crujir, el calor de irradiaban fue desapareciendo hasta quedar en el olvido y con una última estela de humo, parecida a un suspiro, pereció. Ahora tendríamos que ser quienes ingeniaran una forma de mantener el calor. Nuestras respiraciones chocaron, estaba tan cerca que podía jurar que escuchaba el latir de su corazón ¿O era el mío?, ambos nos pertenecíamos, podía percibirlo, mi instinto no me mentía.

― Yo también tuve un sueño.

― ¿Eh? ― Se quedó extrañado y al salir del trance se concentró en mis palabras.

― Soñé que podía verte después de varias estaciones, justo como ha sucedido, soñé que nos uníamos, que te quedabas a mi lado para siempre, pero no éramos felices. No volviste a sonreír. Después de muchos ciclos y de hibernar por varios años, de envejecer juntos, al despertar de mi largo sueño, un día de primavera, tú desaparecías. De nuevo me quedé… completamente… solo.

Al ver mi cara afligida volvió a abrazarme para transmitirme la seguridad que me faltaba, «Eso no sucederá, no voy a desaparecer» me dijo con temple firme. «Deja de desconfiar» agregó y repitió «No desapareceré». Recordé lo alterado que estaba cuando lo perdí de vista un día que me acompañó a buscar alimento para el invierno; evoqué la perdida de mi madre y un sentimiento que llamaban soledad que de vez en cuando me visitaba. Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo a él.

― Lo sé, no desaparearás. ― Confirmé sus palabras en un intento por convertirlas en realidad.

Despertó mis bajos instintos. Me deshice de su ropa pero a diferencia de la vez anterior lo hice con suavidad, permití que las telas resbalaran a su antojo y su piel sintiera mi tacto con moderación. Hubo silencio en nuestras palabras mas no en nuestros actos. El rechinido y los jadeos de nuestros labios inundaron el lugar; pronto siguieron los gemidos ahogados y quejidos. Acaricié su tosca piel, mis labios y dedos recorrieron cada territorio para declararlo como propio y se estremecía al sentir mi respiración contra su piel; se quejó por ello. Me percaté de como su piel se erizó, de cómo arqueó su cabeza y se descontroló. «Tú cola, es muy esponjosa, me encanta» le susurré con perversión.

Esa noche Ookami-san fue mío y yo fui suyo. Conocí su basta piel sin prisa y grabé cada rincón para atesorarlo. Amaba estar enamorado de alguien como él. No era perfecto y claro que yo tampoco lo era, pero cuando estábamos unidos podía sentir que nos aproximábamos a ello. Las estrellas parecían estar cada vez más cercanas, como si alzando la mano pudieran ser atrapadas, sentía que a su lado cualquier sueño sería una realidad, que las pesadillas no darían el mismo miedo, que la noche no sería tan oscura y que mis pies no recorrerían el mismo camino; flotaba, flotaba como una burbuja guiada por el viento.

― ¿Entonces no desaparecerás?

Ookami-san frunció su ceño, me dio un suave golpe y me escondió en su pecho con la excusa de permitir acurrucarme en sus brazos. «Todavía es muy temprano» dijo al ser cegado por la luz del nuevo día.

― ¿Sigo aquí, no? ― Murmuró para hacer evidente lo obvio.

= ¿Continuara? =

¿Qué les pareció? No pude resistirme a escribir una pequeña continuación para el doujinshi, aunque la verdad es que lo empecé hace dos semanas, ¡tengo tantos deseos de ver como continúa! Sé que estoy muy alejada de la realidad pero es mejor así, quiero ver como Hinako-sensei nos sorprende n.n

Creo que haré una especie de extra o segundo capítulo de esto pero todavía no sé cómo vaya a estar de tiempos.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
